In Another Time and Place
by A.Friend410
Summary: What if Hiccup and Eira had met at a different time in their lives? Suggested by a wonderful fan, Mariah who wanted an AU of my OC, Eira from Dust in the Skies and this is what I came up with and had in mind.
1. Chapter 1: Ice

**In Another Time and Place**

 **Summary: What if Hiccup and Eira had met at a different time in their lives? Suggested by a wonderful fan, Mariah who wanted an AU of my OC, Eira from Dust in the Skies and this is what I came up with and had in mind.**

 **Chapter One: Ice**

A cold wind was blowing in from the east and ice was slowly creeping its way out towards the sea. When the snow started to fall and a great sigh of relief was let out.

"Finally, a few weeks of peace."

Stoick the Vast stood on the steps of his house as he peered out over the ocean waters. It was a hard year and the welcoming of a harsh cold was a beautiful site to him. Harsh cold meant that the beasts were not going to attack, meaning he had some time to relax with his people and most importantly with his son. Thinking of his son, it came as no surprise to him when he heard a loud crash come from inside the hut. Another sigh was released, but this time it was of exasperation of having to deal what laid behind the door.

Before turning inside, he stopped. There, just before the horizon, almost where the freeze was settling in, was a faint glow. He squinted his tired green eyes hoping he could tell what the object was and half praying it wasn't the start of another dragon assault. When realizing what it was, he began to scramble down the steps of his home. He called to his fellow Vikings to prepare the ships and weapons, along with bringing the healer Gothi down from her hut. It all happened in a matter of minutes.

"And what would you like me to do Chief?" his old friend, Gobber asked.

Stoick stopped, but only for a moment, "Go back to my house and see what my son has gotten his sticky hands into this time." He went climbing aboard one of the ships not seeing his friend roll his eyes. "Oh," he shouted, "If he happened to get into the sweets jar again tell him he's grounded for a month."

With that said, the two Viking ships headed off in the direction of Stoick's orders, while Gobber trudged up the steps to go babysit a very wild and active child, who so happen to be in a jar he wasn't supposed to be in.

The waters were rougher than usual, but that was expected with the weather changing and with them being Vikings the rough waters were no match for them. The two ships came to a halt, however, when the object that Stoick saw on the shoreline was finally in a clearer view.

"Thor oh mighty," Stoick whisper under his breath. The site he was witnessing seemed to be a miracle in itself. Both crews parked the ships on either side of what seemed to be the remains of another ship. How this wooden "ship" was staying afloat, Stoick would never know. Not one piece of wood was clean. There were so many claw marks and burns, he was amazed that some of the chipped bark was still even aglow with the harsh gales coming in.

Many of the Vikings aboard wonder how a ship this badly in shape made it in these conditions. They soon received their answer. When two of the men somehow heard the rhythmic patterns of a groan. They both jumped aboard the wreckage and search. Within minutes they were calling out to their Chief.

When Stoick ran over to the side of his ship to see the commotion his green eyes widen in shock. Yet, he quickly jumped onto the deck of the ship when the man rasped,

"My family… Below… please."

Stoick and another one of his men went down below the deck as the few others helped bring the survivor on theirs. Immediately, Stoick was knee deep in frigid water. Slushing his way through he caught sight of the family he was looking for. Upon a few of the shelves out of the water was a small child and right beside them was a woman waist deep in the pool. When Stoick came closer to them he went straight to the kid and quickly check for a sign for life. A huge weight was lifted off his chest when he found that small, barely readable, pulse. As he turned to give the other Viking the news, the weight that was on his chest, sunk back when he saw the man shake his head slowly after he checked on the woman.

There wasn't any time for sorrow however and Stoick knew he had to get the small girl off the ship as soon as possible. He was about to move the youngster when he noticed his hand was wet and sticky. It took a few minutes to realize what it was and upon closer inspection, he was in shock. When the other man made a move to grab the little girl Stoick stopped him. He thought for a moment and then ordered, "Take the board off the wall. We'll carry her this way."

The other Viking was confused, but he didn't question his Chief. Carefully they pried the beam off the wall of the ship. Before they made their way back on the top deck the other man stopped.

"What about the mother?"

Stoick sighed, "Leave her. We'll burn the ship before we sail back to Berk."

On the docks of Berk Stoick watched as the orange glow on the horizon slowly start to dim and to himself, he wished the woman another farewell. With that, he and the other Vikings helped carry the father and the child back into town and up the stairs to his hut. While the group did this, two other raced up the mountain peak to grab their healer, Gothi.

It wasn't before long, that Stoick entered his home and at first a very excited little boy came running towards him, calling out to him. The boy stopped it immediately when he heard his father's stone harsh voice.

"Gobber take Hiccup out the back and to your shop. I don't want him to see this."

Hiccup not understanding what was going on was crying out apology after apology when Gobber came up behind him and started to drag him outside the house. It was only when Gobber closed the back door and sat the lad down did he get his answers.

"Is dad mad at me? I'm sorry I got the sweets. I promise I won't do it again." He said all of this through tears and snot.

The one arm man looked at him and exhale somberly. "Your father's not mad at you Hiccup. He's trying to help some people is all. And there are just some things a lad at your age shouldn't see. Do you understand?"

The boy nodded and shrugged a little. He really didn't know what Gobber was talking about, but he did understand that his dad wasn't angry with him, but that didn't help stop his silent tears to fall down his freckled cheeks.

"Besides," Gobber stood up and led Hiccup down the hill towards his shop and house, "we both know you'll be back trying to climb your way up on the shelves to get those sweets in two days."

Hiccup tried to hide the giggle that escaped him.

Inside the home, Stoick watched as Gothi did her best to help the little girl. In all his years, he never imagined an injury like the one she had sustained. It was a miracle that she was even alive with how deep the gashes were. As Gothi went to do her best to stitch the wounds close he was thanking the gods above that she was already unconscious. He turned to look away but covered it up by turning his attention over to the father, who was laying on the other side of the room.

He knelt down next to the man and carefully tried to wake him so they could speak. It was only in the good graces of the gods that he only gained minor injuries compared to his daughter. They were still severe to what he was used too, however. He was just more horrid that he had to witness another great chief in this type of state.

"Stoick," the man rasped looking at him.

"Illfuss, what happened?" Stoick took hold of his hand, hoping it will give him some comfort.

The man laying down squeezed Stoick's hand and asked, "M-my daughter?"

"She's fine old friend," he said softly. "Gothi is looking at her right now."

"M-Meriel?"

Stoick couldn't answer him and Illfuss knew exactly what that meant. The cry that he made was a mix of both his physical pain and now his emotional. It was a sound no one should ever hear in their life.

The Chief of Berk stayed with the other until he passed out from the pain. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Stoick turned to see Gothi and he walked over to where the little girl was. He tenderly brushed some of her brown bangs out of her face and gently patted a cold rag on her trying to clean some of the soot from the burning ship that clung to her. What concerned him was how shallow her breathing was. "How is she?"

Gothi scribbled something on the floor making Stoick sigh.

"Stay with her Gothi. He can't afford to lose them both."

The old woman nodded.

Stoick leaned down and whispered to her, "Stay strong little Eira. Your dad needs you more than you know." He stood up and headed out the door. He needed to see his son now after witnessing this. He also needed to explain why they would be staying with Gobber tonight and a couples days after.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you enjoyed this AU version story so far. I will probably change the rating further along, not sure. As a heads up, I will not be updating this story as frequently as I will be with Dust in the Skies: Hatchlings. But please enjoy it and review to let me know what you think of it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2: Checking in

Chapter Two: Checking in

It had been days since Stoick offered up his house to Illfuss and his daughter so they could recover. It was already decided by the council and him that they would be building a house for the two on Berk and they would now be part of the village if they chose to. Stoick had yet disclosed this information to the man. He knew he was more concern about his little girl's well-being than where he was going to rest his head at night. But as soon as there was a change to Eira's status he was going to break the news to his friend.

While Stoick was all fine and dandy to give up his hut for the two newcomers, one little fella was not so keen. Although he loved having sleepovers at his Uncle Gobber's place, there was only so much that a kid could take from a man snoring as loud as a walrus. He decided four nights was enough and that he should be able to sleep in his own bed and play with his toys again.

His small hands were placed on the heavy wooden door to his home and even though it was his home he still did a double take of his surrounding to make sure no one was watching him. He did not enjoy being yelled at by his dad, no matter what the situation. He carefully pulled the door open using all his strength to give him enough room to slip inside the home. It was cold, the fire pit inside only gave enough light for Hiccup to see outlines of objects inside the hut. Lucky for him, it was his home and he knew exactly how to get to the stairs that lead to his room.

He stepped over the one loose floorboard that squeaked and made his way up the steps on his hands and tiptoes trying to be as quiet as possible as he headed up. He was halfway up when he stopped. His little heart was beating fast as the groan of the man cut its way through the silence. He dared not make a sound as he prayed that his visitor was still asleep and he was just a snorer like Gobber. After a few seconds of not hearing anything else not seeing any movement, he continued on his journey. Reaching the room he pouted, he couldn't see anything up there. Although, he knew his house like the back of his hand he didn't know if any of the grownups had moved any of his stuff to make the guests comfortable.

He sighed and carefully made his way towards the table that was in his room. Thankfully, he did not bump into anything that would make him crash into the floor. He did, however, stub his toe on the leg of the desk once he made it and he had to cover his mouth to hold in his yelp. As the pain subsided he carefully took his small arm to pat the top looking for the small wax candle that he used when he couldn't sleep at night. Finding it he cheered, but again covered his mouth and stilled. He hoped no one heard him. After a few minutes of not getting caught, he did his best to light the wick once finding the tools to do so. Once the bright orange light surrounded him, a sense of pride swelled in his chest.

"Guess I don't need dad to do this for me anymore," he thought happily. He looked around his desk to see what toys he could bring to his bed with him along with the small chest that was nearby. Content with what his arms were holding he turned to go snuggle up on his bed. The small lad didn't even take a step towards the bedframe when he gasped and dropped everything in hand, including the candle. There was someone in his bed. He was so shocked at the discovery that he never noticed another person in the room picking up the discarded candle.

"She's been like this since we moved her up here."

Hiccup turned to the man talking, not even recognizing who he even was. What he did notice was that it seemed that he had been crying. His focus was back on the stranger in his bed and out of curiosity he went up to her.

Getting a closer look he saw that all that covered the little girl's torso was strips of bandages that held a dingy mud red color to it. She was breathing heavy and shallow and did not seem to notice that he was even there. Without thinking he asked the man, "Is she going to be okay?"

The father didn't answer. He didn't know how to, but Hiccup did.

The small boy went back to his discarded items and pulled something from them. The older Viking watched in silence as Hiccup went back to his daughter. He placed a small hand knitted animal next to her head.

When seeing a better view of the stuffed being Illfuss could only guess that it was meant to be a version of a Deadly Nadder. A very bad rendering of the dragon in his opinion.

Then Hiccup pulled the fur blanket up to the unconscious girl's shoulders and brushed her bangs out of her face. He hesitated before lightly and quickly giving a peck on her forehead. A face of disgust clearly visible. Turning on his heel, he went to go pick up his stuff. He stopped in front of the very large Viking with his arms full before saying, "Dad does that for me when I'm sick and it helps me get better faster. So she should be better soon too."

A small smile and chuff escaped the former Chief as he looked down at the boy. He was about to thank the lad for his kindness, but he was cut off.

"She can stay in my bed for now," he stated, "but there is no way that I am going back to Gobber's. I need my sleep too you know."

"Fair enough," was all the man said as Hiccup and himself walked back down the stairs, carefully taking each step for their own reasons, before Hiccup set off towards his father's bed and Illfuss went back to his cot in the living room area.

It wasn't long before Stoick came inside his hut with a very stern and heated expression on his face. He was about to yell for his toddler to come out of his hiding space when he heard a very loud shush coming from the other Chief. Taken back from the interruption, Illfuss explained.

"They're both asleep. He's in your bed by the way."

Stoick nodded and was very apologetic towards him. "I'm sorry if he disturbed you in any way." The father chose his next words wisely, "He's very _curious_ for a boy his age."

The other hummed holding back what he really wanted to call the boy. They stood in the silence before Illfuss continued, "he was a welcome visit. It reminded me of what I have to look forward to when she wakes up."

Stoick nodded, not sure what could be said at the moment, but he did make a move towards his bedroom wanting to grab his son before he saw something he shouldn't.

Illfuss stopped him however, "Leave him. He's not hurting anyone."

"Yes, but-"

"Stoick the boy just want to sleep in his own home. Let him. Besides," Illfuss sighed, "what is the worse that could happen?"

Stoick stayed silent. If only the other father knew what mischief his son could bring himself in. He went to check on his son and found him huddled with all his toys surrounding him as he slept sprawled out on his bed. He looked like a tiny leaf in a vast ocean as he slept in the middle of the mattress. Coming back out of the room after seeing nothing out of the ordinary he asked the man about his daughter.

"She's still breathing thank the gods."

"She's a fighter just like you, that's for sure."

Illfuss shook his head, "She's more like Meriel, believe it or not." He took a pause. Before he could speak again the tears slowly started to fall once again at the remembrance of his late wife. "I don't know what to do without her. Eira was attached to her at the hip it seemed and now… She's going to wake up with no one."

"No," Stoick countered, "not no one Illfuss. She'll have you and you have her. Both of you need one another now more than ever. Do not give up on her."

The battered chief nodded slowly and Stoick went up to place his hands on his shoulder.

"You'll make it. It will be hard at first, believe me, but you will get through this."

Illfuss nodded again patting the large arm. That signaled Stoick to leave the man to his own dwellings and for him to go into his bedroom to keep an eye on his son.

When Stoick entered the bed room and the door was closed he heard his son's soft voice break through the dark.

"Dad?"

"Hiccup," his loud iconic voice was barely a whisper now. "What were you thinking?"

Scared and apologetic the young boy answered, "I missed home."

Stoick sighed fully understanding now where the young lad was coming from. Gobber was generous to lend them a room, but it wasn't theirs. Yet, what was going on in their hut was still something Stoick didn't want his son to set his young eyes on. He was about to explain this, but Hiccup beat him to it.

"What happen to her?"

Stoick thought carefully of his response, "She was injured."

"How?"

Why did his son have to have this curiosity? He was just like his mother. Stoick sighed once again and decided the truth was a better option at this point. "It was because of a raid on her home."

"Dragons?"

"Aye son."

"She'll be okay though," Hiccup yawn. "I tucked her in and everything, just like you do with me when I'm not feeling good. So she'll be better in no time." He closed his eyes for the rest of the night after that statement.

Stoick only smiled as he pulled up a chair to sleep in for the night. He only wondered where his son got his optimism from and only guess it was from him.


	3. Chapter 3: Pain

**Chapter Three: Pain**

The past months were agony for the man and not physically. No, the physical part was the easiest for him to get over. He was a warrior, after all, pushing through pain was just part of the job. However, he knew he would never go into another battle in this life. Not the way he was keeping his back barely straight and the cane helping him to hobble around the house. That was not the cause of his agony though. No, it came from the other room above him as he heard his daughter screaming in pain as the healers tried to get her to move now that her wounds were healed. It never lasted long, she would always past out within the first few minutes and they would have to leave. She was doing better, however. The minutes of them staying up there were lasting longer, not by much, but it was better than the days before.

Her screams today were what had pierced through his heart and made the ex-Chief breakdown. His little girl was calling out to her mother, begging the deceased woman to come to stop the ladies from pushing her. Illfuss himself couldn't bring himself to go up there as he fell to his knees and prayed she would just pass out already as tears fell from his eyes.

He didn't know if she had passed out or not, but he knew they were done for the day when one of the women told him so. He watched them leave, but he stilled stayed downstairs sitting in his chair. He never did have the heart to go up and see her after these episodes. All he did was pray that she was alright and that she would soon be coming down the stairs herself to see him.

Upstairs the young girl laid on the bed with tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't pass out this time, which the healers told her that was a good sign. Instead, she managed to break her voice and was left with barely a whisper of one. She didn't understand how any of this was a good sign to her. She laid there holding on tightly onto the stuffed dragon that was left for her. She wanted her mom. She wanted her dad. She just wanted someone to make this pain go. She didn't understand why neither of her parents was with her. Why she had to be alone? Was she being punished for something? If that was the case why didn't they tell her? They usually did. That way she could learn from it. So why didn't they now? She just wanted answers. She hugged the stuffed animal tighter as she cried herself to sleep.

It was later in the afternoon when she woke up to a loud creak coming from the floorboards. Her eyes widen as she stared at someone moving one of the chairs in the room. They clearly didn't notice that she was awake because they kept up whatever it was they were doing. From the look of it, they were trying to grab something from a shelf. It was not going well because when they stood on their tiptoes they still could not reach the object. She tried to warn them because the next thing any one of them knew the stool fell out from the boy and he went flying on his rump. She still watched as he brushed himself off and scratched his head. She wanted to get his attention but knew it was impossible unless he actually was looking at her. She continued to watch what he was doing, at least it was some sort of entertainment while sitting in the bed. It was only when he looked around the room, most likely something taller than the chair, that he saw her.

It was the first time that Hiccup had seen her awake. She was usually asleep whenever he came by, but now she was awake. He didn't know how to process that and it was clear when both of them kept up their staring contest. Then he realized he must have woken her up when he fell. He became embarrassed and guilty that he caused that.

"I'm sorry. I-I hope I didn't wake you up." He ended the unofficial contest by shifting his eyes between her and his feet.

She shook her head but realized he didn't see her when he kept up his apology. She wanted to stop him because now she was feeling guilty for making him feel bad. She quickly looked for something to throw at him, but the only thing in reach was the stuffed dragon. She departed with it as she tossed it to him to make him stop. Luckily, it did and when she had his attention she touched her neck trying to tell him her problem.

Hiccup tilted his head slightly trying to figure out her charade. When he finally did his face lit up with the realization. "Oh, you can't talk huh?"

Eira shook her head again and even though it hurt she managed to move her pain ridden body to a slightly upright position.

The young boy picked up the dragon toy and pulled the stool over to her. He completely understood how that felt. He had a sore throat once and he couldn't talk until it was healing. Once sitting next to her, he introduced himself holding the biggest smile that he could.

"My name's Hiccup."

She gave a confused look to that.

He looked down when she did that and mumbled out, "yeah, I know it has something to do with trolls or whatever. But hey it could be worse. I could be named Eel-lips or something."

She smiled and chuckled at that, making him do that same.

When the laughter subsided he handed back the toy and watched as she hugged it close to her chest. "I hope it's making you feel better. I always hold onto it when I have a tummy ache."

She was shocked when hearing this. It was the first time anyone had told her where the toy had come from. She pointed to him and then to herself with a question on her face.

He nodded, "I thought it would help you. Has it?"

She looked down at the dragon and gave a short nod. She then looked at him and mouthed out the word thank you.

He was beaming at that. He knew it would help her get better, unlike what the others had told him. He knew she would need it. After a few seconds of calm between them Hiccup was asking for her name and when she mouthed it out he couldn't understand. Even when she tried to say it the rasp of her broken vocal cords was barely audible to the youngling's ears. He stopped her when she began to cough furiously and went to go grab something. It was not long until he brought back a small leather-bound notebook. He scribbled something in it and handed it to the girl.

When Eira opened it up she saw that he had written what he had asked her earlier. She answered him and handed it back, very confused as for why he was writing in it when he could clearly speak. She got her answer when she read what he wrote next.

"This way we can still talk to each other when we're not in the same room, duh. And your name is nice. For a girl's name anyways."

She huffed when reading the last part and scribbled away, "Better than Hiccup."

His young eyes rolled, but there was clearly a smile on his face. They continued talking like that for the rest of the day and just like the kids they were, they talked about everything and anything that was on their mind. And for those past hours, Eira barely noticed the pain she was in.

It was the next week when Hiccup managed to sneak back inside his house and up to his room. This time however he wished he didn't and that someone had caught him before he saw what he did. The small rascal wormed his way into a scene of Eira on his bed in a fetal position bawling her eyes out as she screamed into his pillow. He was frozen with fear seeing his new friend in that state. His young mind didn't know what to do if he could even do anything. That all changed when he heard her start begging for her mom.

He didn't know why that snapped him out of his daze, but he went up to her. He saw the bandages around her torso and some small dots of red coming through. He knew exactly what it was but he tried to put it out of his mind. He carefully put his hand on her shoulder, hoping it was a good place to touch and tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he tried his best to comfort his friend.

"It's going to be okay. You'll be better soon."

Her response was her crying more wanting the pain to stop.

Hiccup bit his bottom lip and slowly started to back away from the girl. She didn't even know that he was there, especially when all she did was call out for her parents. As he was backing up he did take in some comfort knowing that his dragon toy was being used to help. She was clutching onto it like it was the only life line she had left. But one thing was sure, Hiccup was not going to go back into his room unless a grown-up said it was okay or until he heard her screaming stop.

 **Author's note: Please review, let me know if you enjoy this story so far or not.**


	4. Chapter 4: Snow

**Chapter Four: Snow**

Eira sat on the bed waiting and was getting bored. Now and then she would lean over the bed to check if someone was going to come up the stairs. She even got excited when she heard the creaking of the wood. However, no one ever came up. So Eira sat there twirling her thumbs and play with the stuffed animal she had. Then she became lost in her thoughts until she drifted to sleep.

She awoke with a small tug on her shirt and when she blinked her eyes open she was met with a very big tooth gap smile.

"Hey, are you awake?" the small green eye boy asked.

She rubbed her sleepy eye and nodded. In a hushed tone, she spoke, "I think."

"Good!" He was really excited, "The snow has just fallen. Do you want to go out and play?"

Her blue eyes lit up and a huge smile spread across her face. Hastily she went to move but regretted it as she doubled in pain back on the bed. She let out a wicked scream causing the boy to be afraid and worried.

In seconds her father hobbled his way up the stairs to check on her ignoring his pain. Seeing the small boy he turned to him and asked, "What did you do?"

"N-nothing," he whimpered. "She went to move and-"

Eira sat there crying and called out to her dad drawing his attention away from her friend. Though the boy still kept talking.

"I just asked her if she wanted to see the snow."

"Hiccup," Stoick called him and the young boy went by his father's side. He knelt down to speak to him and placed a hand on his thin shoulder. "You know she's still healing."

"I thought she was getting better?"

"She is lad," he told him, "just not up for running around just yet."

Eira was still crying, but she did her best to only let out small cries of pain out. Her bangs were brushed back as her father tried to soothe her. She felt really bad and not in a physical way. She didn't want her only friend in trouble and she wanted to see the snow. "Please," she whined out.

"I know," her father said. "It will pass soon though."

That's not what she wanted though. The pain she was used to by now. It almost became a part of her daily life. It was the boredom she couldn't stand. "I want to go outside."

That declaration made both fathers look at one another in astonishment as it only made Hiccup happy. The Vikings looked at one another not sure what they should do. Yet her continued pleas were swaying the Chief's heart.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea to let her have some fresh air Illfuss."

"She can barely walk on wood floors Stoick, how is she supposed to stand in snow?"

"Dad," Hiccup tugged on his shirt and then whispered in his ear.

Stoick smiled and ruffled his boy's hair. "That's a great idea."

Soon Stoick was carrying Eira outside the back door while Hiccup dragged out one of the chairs. The small Haddock plopped the chair in the middle of a nice patch of fallen snow making it sink in at least a few inches. Stoick carefully sat her down on it and she whimpered. But she took one look around and the corners of her mouth slowly turned up. Hiccup then ran back inside passing up Illfuss to grab one of the wash buckets he used to clean his house. When he came back outside he ran past the man who was sitting on the stoop. He gathered all the snow he could inside the bucket and placed it next to Eira. It was easier to gather the snow in the pail than it was for her to stretch the muscles in her back trying to bend over.

Stoick backed away from the two kids as he took a spot next to the other dad. He watched as his son taught the little girl how to make a snowball. Soon the two were lightly tossing the powder at each other. Hiccup making sure only to hit Eira's legs or feet. It made the two single parents happy. It even brought a tear to Illfuss' eye to see his daughter smiling again.

"Your boy's not half bad Stoick."

Stoick beamed watching his son. "No, no, he's not."

"Still scrawny though," he commented.

"He'll grow out of it," he said. "He is still a boy."

Hiccup was trying to make something in the snow, but Eira wasn't sure what until he was closer to the finish. "Is that a dragon?"

"Uh-huh," he nodded. "A Gronkle! And I'm gonna kill it because I'm going to be the best Viking ever!" He took a branch pretending it was a sword and started to swing it at the snow pile. He was pretending it to fight it making up battle sounds as he played.

Eira just stared at him a haze slowly forming over her eyes. After a few moments, she shook her head and yelled at him, "Stop it! Please!"

Hiccup froze in mid-swing staring at her.

Tears were forming in her eyes and she told him, "Killing only brings more of them. They become worse."

Illfuss heard his daughter's cries and decided that was enough. He walked up to her and glared at the young Hiccup as he did. Reaching her his eyes turned softer and he asked if she was alright. When she nodded he stated, "I think it's time you came in. I don't need you to get sick on top of this." She was going to protest, but Stoick was already picking her up agreeing that it was time for all of them to go inside.

Hiccup was already coming up with ideas that they could do inside making Eira enjoying the sound of it, but it was short-lived when her father cut him off stating his daughter was going to rest and wasn't up for any of his games. The boy pouted and he saw how Eira was mouthing out the words sorry to him. Instead, he turned his head and went to go get the chair and pail from outside. When doing that he caught sight of his father and said his name, "Dad?"

Stoick stopped and walked up to him. "What is it Hiccup?"

"Does," he stammered, "Does Illfuss not like me?"

Stoick shook his head.

"Then why does he want me away from Eira?"

The Chief sighed. "It's not like that Hiccup. He's just really… He doesn't want anything bad to happen to her again. I was the same way with you after we lost mom."

"But I don't remember that."

He chuckled and pulled his son into a hug, "That's because you were only a babe. But you'll see when she gets better and can be a normal kid again he'll be easier on both of you hanging out."

Hiccup thought about it then said something that warmed the Chieftain's heart. "Then I'll promise to protect her too. I'll protect everyone, especially you dad."

Stoick crushed his boy into his arms smiling when he felt his small ones returning the favor. "Aye, that you will son. That you will."

It was in the middle of the night when Hiccup snuck his way back into his room. He saw the orange glow of the candle still lit and knew that Eira was still awake. She always had it out when she was sleeping. He crept up the stairs missing the creaking one and went to go see his friend. He saw her on the bed playing with the Nadder toy he left her. He smiled as he walked into the room.

"Hiccup?" She questioned squinting her eyes to see if it was him.

He just held up a finger to his lips and went to the small notebook on the side table. He scribbled something in it before showing her.

" _Your dad is asleep. We have to be quiet."_

She nodded and wrote something back, " _What are you doing here?"_

 _"The snow is falling again. Was wondering if you would like to go out and see?"_

Her eyes brighten and she became excited until she remembered that it hurt to move. Her face fell and she wrote to him, " _I can't move. It hurts to walk."_

He thought for a minute and scanned the room. That's when he spotted the wall and the realization dawned on him. Quickly he wrote something on the page, " _Do you think you can get to the wall?"_ He pointed to the other side of the room and waited for her answer.

 _"Maybe. I can try."_

He whispered, "I'll help. Just try not to scream okay?"

She nodded and she moved herself to the edge of the bed slowly. It was going okay until she tried to stand up and she covered her mouth to cover up her scream.

Hiccup ran to her and saw the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. He tried to shush her and realized that there might be another way to help her move to the other side. He grabbed the blanket and laid it underneath her. Again he whispered, "Just try to sit on the blanket I'll pull you over there."

Eira bobbed her head weakly trying to hold back her tears. She slumped her way to the bedding and after a few moments of gaining control of herself. He asked if she was ready and she nodded and carefully she felt Hiccup pull her to the other side.

He was breathing was a little ragged from the workout but he was happy that he was able to make it there with her in not too much pain. He laid on his belly and went to pull off one of the pieces of wood from the wall near the floor. When he did he placed it off to the side and then waved her closer.

She moved carefully onto her stomach and laid right next to him. He had removed at least a six-inch piece of the wall and when she looked through it she saw the outside. A small smile formed on her face when she realized that she was looking outside and was able to see the soft falling of the white snowflakes. She gasped softly and heard him explain why this was here in the first place.

"I use it to look out and see what's going on during the raids since my dad won't let me out and help just yet."

She didn't pay attention to what he said she was too enthralled with the scene outside. She laid her head in her arms as she watched and Hiccup copied her. For a while, the two children were enjoying the serene peacefulness of the snow and before long their eyelids were feeling very heavy to them. But before either one of them fell asleep Eira was able to whisper something to him.

"Thank you Hiccup."

"Anytime Eira."


End file.
